the Straw Hat Pantheon
by Starlight Quill
Summary: a different Luffy story with time travel and soulmates. want to know more then read on.
1. Foreword

This is a story where Luffy meets soulmates, eats a legendary logia devil fruit, and chases his dream to become king of the pirates.

Monkey D Luffy in the story is AU. He is different than the cannon. He is more powerful more confident and smart. He has many soul mates with male and female 4-8 females and 4-8 males all have you eaten devil fruits of various types. There is a new brand of devil fruit which I have a created called Fukusu it is a basic that basically means that it's a fruit type that one can eat multiple of at once.

this story goes along the path to where we see Monkey D Luffy become king of the pirates and bond with his crew and soulmates along the way


	2. Chapter One, Bonds and Time

Many years ago in the new world

"LenLen are you Sure you don't want to come to come with your mother, sister, and I and stay in this time?" asked a normal dark haired man to his pink haired, sixty foot tall human daughter. Motioning to his normal pink haired wife, and his thirty foot tall pink haired five year old.

"Yes Daddy, I do, I don't know why but I just feel like I'm needed in his time." Said LenLen as she disembarked the family ship with her four sets of luggage fitting her size.

"It's ok sweetie," her mother reassured her, "I'm leaving you copies of the family recipes, and a Smooth Smooth Fruit, Model : Supermodel. With that Devil Fruit nothing can harm you except seastone." She finished as she handed her daughter a giant (to the mother) trunk.

"Thank you Mommy." LenLen said as she sat everything on the Rocky shore beside her.

"We have to go now sweetie," said the Mother, "We'll either send a letter or call you with your father's Devil Fruit power. Ok. Be safe. Find your grandma Mother Carmel, and protect your friends and family like they'll fade away."

"I will Mommy, love you bye, bye Daddy,bye little sister." she called and waved as her father, mother and sister were waving goodbye.

"Bye bye big sister." called her sister as her dad walked to the bow of the ship and called, "Portal Portal : Time" and a white Portal slowly started swallowing the ship.

When she couldn't see her family any more, LenLen gathered all her stuff together and tied it to her back, setting off to find her grandma and the children she takes in.

\-- TIME SKIP --

Fifty Three years later

"Stupid Gramps, making me stay on this island. There's barely any beach, almost the whole thing is covered by the giant Cherry tree that's taller than me the largest hill back home. At least I don't have to worry about food." grumbled six year old Monkey D Luffy, a boy who wouldn't be out of place in the new world as he was from the long neck/long arm/long leg tribes through his mother, as his stomach growled. He looked up and amongst all the basketball sized Cherries was a Grapefruit sized fruit with pale red skin with dark swirls all over it. It was hanging about thirty five feet up. As Luffy climbed the tree , about twelve feet up he found a huge chest without a lock, putting that aside he continued to climb to the fruit. When he reached it he was even a more hungry then when he started, so he decided to eat it whole, but as soon as he closed his mouth it tasted horrible so he swallowed. Trying to get rid of the taste of the fruit he grabbed the nearest cherry and devoured it. As he was climbing down he grabbed the chest to open when he got down. When he opened it he gasped for the first thing that he saw was the Jolly Roger of Gol D Roger, underneath that was a large brimmed Straw Hat with a stripe of red fabric and four rainbow feathers, which he put on, under the hat was a folded red and gold Captain's coat, under the cost in a corner we're eight journals, three we're of something called haki, one was full of techniques, some of which his Gramps lectures him about, one was an experiment log, one was a log book filled with coordinates, one was a book on something called devil fruits, the last one was empty, by them were old charting tools, a rolled up map of something called the grandline, a plan for a ship that would dwarf the legendary fishman ship the Noah, two different zodiac pocket watches, two simple looking pistols in holsters, eight weird katanas, a gonled cigarette case, a elaborate gold and gem dragon lighter, and ablade that looked like it was edged in stone. Once he was done looking at everything he packed the away carefully.

When he put the last item in and closed the lid he heard a man's voice call "Portal Portal : Time" and a ship appearing 2 feet off the coast right on top of the roots in the shallower area. And all he heard was a large crack as the ship got wrecked.

Three minutes later a ramp came off the side to the shore, and out came a dark haired man, a thin pink haired woman, and as soon as they got off a giant of a girl jumped off the ship and onto the beach.

"Well we're here I guess, at least we found a lovely cherry tree, maybe I'll make a cherry pie later." said the Pink haired woman while she and the others looks at the ship sadly.

"Mhh, pie." said Luffy, with his mouth drooling.

"Hi sweetie what's your name, I'm Charlotte K LonLon, this is my husband Charlotte D Vladimir, and our daughter Charlotte E LinLin." introducing the group while motioning to her self and the others motioning to them as she went.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Monkey D Luffy future king of the pirates," Luffy said as he went up to LinLin and said, "your so tall I'll only get to about twelve feet tall because of my heritage." as he climbed up on to her shoulder.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light, when it faded both had a Jolly Roger tattoo on both their forearms only Luffy had sixteen small circles surrounding it, one was filled with a pink and purple yin yang symbol.

"Mommy? Daddy? What happened?" asked five year old LinLin, while She and Luffy were looking at their forearms.

"It was a soul binding honey, and it looks like Luffy has fifteen more to do." explained LonLon.

"Son did you say you wanted to be the pirates King, what happened to Roger?" asked Vladimir.

"He died at fifty, three years before I was born. Are you guys related to the yonko LenLen 'Big Mom' Charlotte?" asked Luffy.

"Yes she's our oldest daughter. How old is she now?" asked Vladimir.

"She's Sixty-one why?" asked Luffy.

"Vladimir it's been Fifty-Three years, call her a letter won't do." said LonLon.

"Yes dear," said Vladimir as he brought up his hands and said, "Portal Portal : Call."

Soon a tall circular mirror appeared and showed a the inside of a banquet hall filled with one hundred and fifty seven people in it. One of which was sitting on a sweets themed throne, dressed in a slimming pink dress even though she was like Supermodel giant. The banquet hall was lively full of adults and quite a few children. Soon the woman noticed the communication Portal mirror and motioned for everyone to quiet down. When it was relatively quiet she said "Hello?"

"LenLen sweetie it's Mommy and Daddy and LinLin." said LonLon.

Suddenly the woman, now known to be LenLen, on the throne smiled widely and said "Hello Mom, Dad, Little Sister, Who's that Long limb boy standing by you guys?"

Luffy stepped forward and said "Hello I'm Monkey D Luffy, I'm going to be the first to king of the pirates."

All who were still talking on the other side quieted and looked to a tall woman with long legs and arms, and a long neck sitting not far away from LenLen, who looked shocked.

Suddenly she stood up and ran to the communication mirror and said "Oh Fluffmallow I thought I'd never see you again." All the while Luffy stood there stiff as a pole with a shocked expression on his face, and said "Mommy, Gramps said you were dead." As they both cried.


	3. a reunion of mother and child

LAST TIME:

"LenLen sweetie it's Mommy and Daddy and LinLin." said LonLon.

Suddenly the woman, now known to be LenLen, on the throne smiled widely and said "Hello Mom, Dad, Little Sister, Who's that Long limb boy standing by you guys?"

Luffy stepped forward and said "Hello I'm Monkey D Luffy, I'm going to be the first to king of the pirates."

All who were still talking on the other side quieted and looked to a tall woman with long legs and arms, and a long neck sitting not far away from LenLen, who looked shocked.

Suddenly she stood up and ran to the communication mirror and said "Oh Fluffmallow I thought I'd never see you again." All the while Luffy stood there stiff as a pole with a shocked expression on his face, and said "Mommy, Gramps said you were dead." As they both cried.

NOW:

"Molasses are you sure he's him?" asked LenLen.

"Yes, who else could have the last name Monkey." Luffy's mom replied tearfully.

"Dad can't to turn the communication portal into a temporary Two way Portal?

I'm sending luffy's Mom, And four of my daughters, and a son over." Asked LenLen.

"No problem sweet pea." Vladimir replied while laying a hand on the communication portals surface and saying, "Portal Portal: Temporary portal"

"Smoothie, Compote, Amande, Brulee, Katakuri, you're going with Aunt Molasses to be with her son and protect them and your grandmother LonLon, grandfather Vladimir, and aunt LinLin." LenLen ordered.

"Yes Mama" they answered.

"Mama should I give them each a compact so they can get ahold of each other?" asked Brulee who was dressed in an off white dress with red roses.

"Yes dear. You are all part of luffy's crew now. You are to teach him how to be a kind and courteous pirate captain," said LenLen, "now a few things to tell you. Brulee try to relax let that sweet, protective girl out again. Katakuri dear let others see you relax. Smoothie dear have fun, you matured too much too fast. Compote dear, make sure they do as I have said, but Don't overwork yourself." LenLen finished looking at her children with a soft motherly look.

"Yes Mama." they responded.

"Let's go." said Compote taking charge. Leading everyone to and through the portal. Where Molasses scooped up the still crying Luffy.

"Now is there anything else you want to know Mom, Dad?" asked LenLen.

"Big sis what's this" asked Lin Lin holding up a purple football shaped fruit with swirls on it.

"A Devil Fruit" gasped LonLon.

"I think it's the Soul Soul fruit." Said Molasses.

"Can I eat it?" asked LinLin.

"You should little sister. It was dad's Mom's devil Fruit. When you eat call for Zeus, Prometheus, Napoleon, and Pandora, they'll hear you and come. Grandma created them for the next user of the fruit." Said LenLen softly.

"Ok" Said LinLin as she ate the fruit in one bite, "eww. It tasted like a bad strawberry. Napoleon. Pandora. Zeus. Prometheus." She called after she swallowed. And a dark blue nun's robes that has light blue frills on them, as well as a similarly-designed headdress appeared replacing her current pink dress, slowly the dark blue became purple, and the light blue became pink and a stitched face appeared on the left shoulder. Two small sun's appeared. One to her left and one on her left side. One with a female face the other with a male face. And a cloud appeared above them, that was wearing a red and blue striped hat.

"Ahh" yawned the stitched face over the left shoulder yawned, "hello dear I'm Napoleon me and my siblings are going to help you out learning your abilities." The face said happily.

"Cool" said a red eyed Luffy, "wonder what the one I ate does."

"Fluffmallow what devil Fruit did you eat. Can you describe it to me?" asked Molasses to her son.

"It was reddish looked segmented and had dark swirls. It was a device fruit right." Said Luffy.

Every one's eyes widened, and their jaws dropped. All was quiet until a booming, 'Mamamamamamamamamama' was heard and everyone looked to LenLen.

"Molasses, just your luck, your kid ate a God God fruit too." She said to explain herself.

"What fruit did I eat?" asked a confused Luffy.

"Sweetie, you ate a legendary logia Devil Fruit, like mine the God God fruit model: Wisdom. Only yours is the model Ultimate. You see inside of the fruit we're twenty-seven sections. Meant to be eaten by an entire crew. Making them a group of godlike humans, a pantheon." Explained Molasses as simply as she could.

"What can I do?" Asked Luffy.

"Try thinking of something you want really bad. And letting the power in you flow out." Said LenLen.

So Luffy closed his eyes and thought about the ship plans he had seen, suddenly the cherry tree started to move around and start forming a nine thousand-eight hundred and fifty foot tall palace like ship started to form, with hundreds of towers and decks with a seventeen story tower toward the front of the ship, and a large deck spanning in 12 feet in all directions stopping just before the bow of the ship, atop each tower was a cherry tree, petals fell and started to form sails, a beautiful Figurehead that looked like a woman in kimono with cherry petal hair cascading around her appeared on the bow of the ship. Five thousand Oars appeared on the outside not even going inside just connecting to the hull of the ship. The ship that LinLin and her parents came in was slowly incorporated atop a tower as a tree house. As it finished Luffy opened his eyes and saw it. "Did I make that?" he asked.

"Yes sweetie you did. LenLen how did you know what he had to do" asked Molasses.

"Simple I just told him what grandmother Carmel told me she had to do to make her homies." LenLen explained. "I didn't think it would work to be honest"

"Shishishishishishi, your funny lady." Luffy said in between bouts of laughter.

"How do we get on?" asked Compote.

As she finished asking her question, the ship lowered a platform on it was a geisha like wooden woman in a pink petal kimono.

"Hello I am Sakura no hogosha, it would be easier if you called me Sakura, I was the soul of the tree that was used to create this ship. I will take you where you wish to go captain" the woman said to Luffy as she bowed to him, "please come aboard I'll show you the bow of the ship, where your personal tower is captain." she finished as she gestured to the platform.

Once everyone was on the platform it started to move. And a branch grabbed the communication mirror bringing it with them. "This ship is a floating city, it can hold hundreds upon thousands of people. The thrones and steering wheel are directly above the head of the Figurehead of me, I have multiple statues around the ship and can provide directions should anyone need it. My daughters the Sakura no yōsei are the maintenance crew and can also be used to find a location. Crew quarters are in two houses upon the main deck on the bow, family quarters are in a tower toward the back of the main deck. The rest of the ship is blank until more people come aboard." Sakura finished as they reached the throne area.

"Cool" exclaimed Luffy as he pulled LinLin to the thrones. One was her size the other luffy's.

When they both sat down, Sakura approached them and ask Luffy "where would you like the communication mirror l captain?"

"How bout on a vine holding it in the air, so it can be lowered when needed." suggested smoothie.

"I like it can you do it Sakura-chan" Luffy asked

"As you wish captain" and a vine lowered making a frame for the mirror and suspending it in the air.

"Why don't you guys get used to the ship. Call me later, bye" said LenLen as she faded from view

"Where do you wish to go captain?" asked Katakuri.

"My home island." Said Luffy happily.

"Where is it captain?" asked Sakura

Before luffy could answer with he didn't know, Katakuri said, "five hours in that direction." pointing to the east.

"Let's go" Luffy called happily, as he hugged LinLin, as the ship started on it's way to Foosha Village in the Gao kingdom.

All anyone could do was smile and laugh, as luffy excitedly told LinLin about his hometown.


End file.
